Tense
by El Second
Summary: With the final battle at the Dread Isle looming, morale has been especially low; Lyn finds that she and Hector are at each other's throats much more frequently these days. She figures they both need something to ease back the tension. Lewd.


**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

Try as she might, Lyn couldn't fully justify to herself why she now stood in Castle Ostia's cold hallway, hugging her cloak to her shoulders as she waited for Hector to answer her knock. Well—really, she had a laundry list of justifications, but none of them seemed convincing enough to actually go through with coming to his room now that she was actually doing it.

Lyn knocked again, growing irate with Hector's slowness as always. The late hour might have excused him on any other night, but this wait was especially taxing on her heart. It thumped louder and louder in her chest as the seconds ticked by.

Then, when she heard footsteps from inside the bedroom, the thumping stopped, if only for a second. Lyn forced herself to breathe.

The old door creaked open, and before her stood the blue-haired, grumpy-looking heir to Ostia, dressed in a light cloak. Hector's eyes were blinking rapidly to adjust to the candlelit hallway, his brow already furrowed with disdain at having been awoken.

Seeing Hector's surly expression, Lyn couldn't help but feel a stab of annoyance. At this point, it was reflexive.

"…Lyn?"

"You sure took your time," Lyn blurted. "I waited for more than a minute!"

Hector rolled his eyes, already starting to close the door. "Thanks for waking me up just to yell at me, Lyn. Really needed that. Same time tomorrow?"

"Wait." Lyn's hand stopped the door. "We need to talk about this."

Hector snorted. "About _what?"_

 _"This,"_ Lyn repeated, waving vaguely. "This friction between us. I understand that these are trying times—morale is low, and everyone seems to be on edge—but you and I are leaders, Hector. We need to at least try to get along."

Hector crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, growing a little smirk. "Yeah? Well, here's my theory. I can't speak for everyone else, but for us, it's not the 'trying times,' Lyn, because we've _always_ fought like this. We just don't like each other. I thought Sacaens were known for being perceptive?"

Lyn gritted her teeth and ignored the jab. "We haven't always fought like this," she corrected. "We've been especially tense lately, Hector. It seems like we fight over every little thing we can."

Hector's smirk slowly waned into a frown. "…Eh… you _might_ be right. Let's say, hypothetically, that you are. Then what? Do you plan on having us smile, shake hands, and get over it?"

"No. That's ridiculous." Lyn took a breath. Her heartbeat was louder than ever. She forced herself to continue, having practiced her speech extensively. "I have hypothesized… that for us, the issue is not merely a matter of anxiety for our upcoming excursion to the Dread Isle, nor is it simply a mutual dislike. Rather—" She gritted her teeth—"I believe that the issue for us is tension. Sexual tension—well, more specifically, sexual _frustration,_ on both sides."

Hector raised an eyebrow. Lyn was having trouble looking him in the eye, so she didn't notice the amused smirk growing on his face.

Lyn cleared her throat. "So," she said, her voice having fallen low, "I came here to suggest we… relieve that stress, if only because we will both come to find the other entirely insufferable if we do not. Though I may not have given you a false impression, Hector, I do not in fact wish to be enemies."

When Lyn finally looked up to judge Hector's expression, she noticed the grin plastered on Hector's face from ear to ear. And, when he began to bellow with laughter, she soured once again. Especially at how uproarious he was; tears welling in his eyes, leaning against the doorframe for support, the whole nine yards. Infuriating.

Lyn stomped her foot angrily. "Listen to me, Hector! My idea is sound! I'm being very serious, so—"

He started waving his hand to quiet her as his laughter settled down to more sensible chuckles; she crossed her arms, fuming, and waited for him to speak. "Hooh… Oh man, I haven't laughed like that in _ages."_ He grinned at Lyn. "Well, I dunno about you, but consider _my_ tension relieved! Looks like I'm good to go." He shot her a thumbs-up and started to close the door. "G'night, Lyn."

Lyn stopped the door again, this time with her foot. "Don't brush me off, Hector! Trust me, it took a _lot_ of willpower to come over here and ask this of you. I'm not doing this on a whim."

Gradually, Hector's grin dragged downwards until it returned to the surly frown he'd awoken with. "C'mon, Lyn, you've gotta be kidding me with this."

"I'm not."

Her gaze was set, strongly fixated on him. That stern look that meant she wasn't messing around. The look that irritated him to no end, but still… he could never find it in himself to refuse. Usually he'd make a show of caving into her demands, claiming that "she owes him one" or something, but… not for _this._ This was too heavy for that.

"…If you're sure," Hector began, and Lyn nodded defiantly. Letting loose a ragged sigh and staring down at the carpet, Hector opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow Lyn through.

Now standing in the center of Hector's room, Lyn's heart was racing faster than ever before. Trying to still look in control despite the heavy blush to her cheeks, she stated, "Well, let's not waste time," and at that, she began to disrobe.

Hector's muscles tensed as he caught a glimpse of Lyn's bare shoulder. "Uh, Lyn—"

She turned on him, fiery with determination… and rosy with embarrassment. "What, Hector? I thought we were in agreement?"

Hector blinked. Her tone was oddly defensive. "…No, nothing."

"Then undress. I'm not going to be the only naked one."

"R-Right."

They began removing their clothes in silence.

"…So, ah… ground rules?" Hector offered, occupying himself with disrobing. "Is this going to be a reoccurring thing?"

"We'll see how we feel afterwards."

Hector bobbed his head. "Yeah, that, that makes sense." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "And I assume we're not in this to conceive a child, so…"

Lyn tensed. "When the time… comes, I'll tell you where to finish." She glanced sideways at him. "I'll most likely say 'into your hand'."

Hector smirked. "You know, there's a better way of doing it to make sure you don't get pregnant…"

"We are _not_ doing that."

"You're that intent on giving me your maidenhead?"

Lyn gritted her teeth, unresponsive.

Hector shrugged and returned to unbuttoning his night robe. "Well, I _assume_ this is the S.S. Lyn's maiden voyage. Truth be told, I was under the impression you and Mark had a discreet affair going on."

Lyn's temper flared, and she whirled around to face Hector. The lord paused to meet her eye. "Are you kidding me, Hector? _Mark?_ He is a very close friend, but I do not see him that way!"

Hector snorted. "You've known each other for more than a year. I've known you for a matter of months, and _I'm_ your first? In fact, I always suspected you brought Mark along with us just because of your feelings for him."

On some level, Lyn knew Hector didn't mean that—he was just pushing her buttons—but the bait was simply too heavy an insult to overlook. She stomped over to him and dug her pointer finger into his sternum. _"He_ came to _you!_ I never had a hand in Mark's joining the party, and even if I had, his track record speaks for itself as to why we need him so badly!"

Hector threw his hands up with a long, mocking sigh. "And there you go. It's pretty telling that you come to _my_ room just to sing Mark's praises…"

"You brought him u—!" Lyn cut herself off, realizing she was just playing into his hands, and she backed away a few paces, arms crossed under her exposed bra. She breathed carefully, calming herself. "Gods, Hector. Even at a time like this, you have to tease me?"

Hector didn't respond for a moment. He watched Lyn simmer for a while, the air pregnant with tension.

The Ostian chuckled; his smile was weak. "Lyn, you don't even like me. I know you don't _actually_ want to do this."

 _So that's his game,_ Lyn thought grimly. "You must not know me at all," she growled. "Why would I come here and embarrass myself if I didn't mean it? Do you really think I'm that impulsive?"

Hector rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. He was most likely preparing a snarky riposte, but she wasn't done.

"I trust you, Hector. You should trust me, too. We've saved each other's lives countless times on the battlefield, and we've stuck together through thick and thin." She grew a tiny smirk. "And I wasn't saving your life out of necessity, mind you. Eliwood is _perfectly_ capable of leading on his own."

Hector couldn't help but grin at the jab. "Well then… that sounds fair. As repayment for saving each other's lives, it seems we each owe each other a good fucking."

"Crass, but not inaccurate." She gestured at his robe. "Now get back to it. This is already taking far longer than I'd hoped."

Within moments, only undergarments remained to adorn Lyn's and Hector's bodies; Lyn sat on the edge of Hector's bed, straining to undo her bra. Sighing impatiently (but realizing she could use this as an excuse for intimacy), Lyn said, "Hector, help me with this."

"Uh, sure."

Lyn brushed her long ponytail over her shoulder to roll down her breast, exposing her back for Hector. The Ostian's hands were fidgeting, watching the bra clasp anxiously.

"How do I, uh…"

Lyn huffed shortly. "I've already loosened it, just pull it apart. I-It's an old bra anyway, so, d-don't worry about being careful with it."

"Okay."

With an uncomfortably loud _snap,_ Lyn felt the pressure on her breasts lighten, and she hugged the bra before it could fall away. She took a deep breath and dropped it on the ground.

Immediately she felt warm breath on her ear, sending tingles down her spine. "Wow," Hector murmured, looking down at her breasts from his vantage point behind her shoulder. "I thought they were big, but holy moly."

Lyn supposed there was no reason to be irritated by his words. It was a bit embarrassing, but it was flattery, wasn't it? She should have expected him to mention them anyway. "Y-You can touch them."

"Don't mind if I do."

Lyn winced as his rough, calloused hands took firm hold of her breasts—squeezing, hefting, pushing together. He hadn't even missed a beat complying with her offer.

"Damn, they're soft," Hector breathed. His voice was right in her ear, deep and low.

For a moment longer, she let him touch her breasts. He wasn't hurting her, certainly, and it didn't feel… bad, or anything. He was just feeling her up with clear curiosity. It was almost cute.

"A-Are you just going to grope me all night?" Lyn challenged. Heat had filled her cheeks. "I thought we were here to have sex."

Hector grunted. "Yeah, yeah… No reason we can't take our time, but whatever." His hands reluctantly slid away from her breasts, giving them one last remorseful squeeze before departing her body.

"Let's just keep things moving, Hector." Lyn stood, hooking her thumbs under the sides of her panties. "Undress."

"Right…" But Hector was mesmerized. Lyn's back was to him as she bent over, exposing her full ass and sliding her panties down her long, smooth thighs. The undergarments fell the rest of the way down, and as she stepped out of them, Hector realized he needed to get a move-on, hastily scrambling out of his underwear.

When Lyn turned around to face him, finding Hector fully undressed, her breath hitched in her throat. One word echoed numbly through her mind:

 _Big._

"Ahem. It's, it's soft right now, right?"

Hector shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"Well—for it to feel good—I'll need to make it hard, won't I."

Gears turned in Hector's mind. "Oh… and I'll have to, uh, loosen you up before we go at it, huh?"

"Disconcerting choice of words, b-but yes."

They waited awkwardly for a moment.

"So, do, uh, do you wanna go first?"

Lyn flushed red. "I don't see why not." She cleared her throat. "S-Sit down, and I'll use my… hand."

Hector frowned. He wasn't going to _ask_ her to use something else, but he was disappointed she didn't offer. "Alright."

Lyn sat next to Hector on the bed, her hand resting on his thigh. A few seconds ticked by of Lyn summoning her courage, and finally, squeezing her eyes shut, she reached for his flaccid dick.

"Wh-Whoa, watch what you're doing," said Hector, wincing. Her fingernails had dragged across his sensitive flesh, and had she dug them deeper in her blind search for it, he would have been out for the night. _"That_ could've hurt…"

A little irritated that Hector would _demand_ things of her while she was offering him this embarrassing service, Lyn opened her eyes, gazed upon his dick, and meticulously curled her fingers around the shaft. Hector inhaled slightly, but his expression was hard. Lyn expressed her annoyance at his stoicism with a scoff, not realizing she was doing the exact same thing.

Her hand slowly stroked Hector's cock up and down. Impatient that the _thing_ didn't immediately spring up to attention, Lyn began to pick up the pace, drawing a wince from Hector. "Slow, slow," he urged. "Your hand's not exactly lubricated; it feels like you're just tugging on it."

Fed up, Lyn released his cock entirely. "Fine! It'll get hard as we move along." She started crawling over the bed. "Let's just start."

Hector shook his head. "No, no. Let me at _least_ do you first."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Like you could _possibly—_ wah!" Hector took her by the shoulders and rolled her over onto her back, holding her on the mattress. "Un-Unhand me!"

Hector chuckled. "Chill." He began to descend her body, definitely taking his time to absorb the view as he headed for her thighs. "Spread your legs a little."

Red in the face like she'd never been, Lyn slowly complied.

Hector had once visited the sluice gates at the river a few miles west of Castle Ostia, and the man in charge had been more than pleased to show _the_ Lord Hector the gear-laden contraption designed to adjust water flow. When Hector got his first glimpse of Lyn's private regions, he wore the same dumbfounded look of "where do I even start" that he had had at that sluice gate.

He'd read books on the matter, for sure. Well, that is, as a child he read those books because of all the naked ladies in them… but maybe some of that knowledge would come in handy…?

Hector swallowed. "I'll rub your… uh…"

He paused.

"…The sensitive little nub."

Lyn blinked, disbelieving. "Are you trying to say 'clitoris'?"

Hector grunted disapprovingly. "That's a pretty unsexy word. I'm just gonna keep calling it a nub."

"Because _nub_ is so much better."

 _Maybe this was a bad idea after all,_ Hector thought. _But I ain't a quitter._ Making a fair assumption that Lyn's pussy was likewise sensitive, Hector elected to take things slow: a finger tracing down the pink lips. He thought he felt Lyn shiver, but when he looked up, she was still avoiding his eye, red in the face and seemingly still annoyed. Hard to tell if she was feeling it.

 _Nub… nub… Ah, nub._ Hector smiled slightly when he found it, and he started to move his finger towards it, but then rethought the action. _She didn't offer for me, but I'll turn the other cheek._ He leaned in, pressing his tongue against her clitoris.

Lyn's breath caught. "H-Hector!"

Hector didn't stop, continuing to lick her sensitive clit and placing his hands on her warm thighs to spread them further. Shivers were definitely rocking through her now; he smiled slightly as he ate her out, excited that they'd finally found something good about the situation.

Lyn's hands grabbed at the bed sheets as she thrashed underneath him, biting her lip to restrain her ragged breathing. _It's so weird,_ she thought. _I-It's so uncomfortable, but…!_

Hector pulled back for an instant to take a breath, and he noticed that Lyn's pussy was practically glistening. Possibly in part from his saliva, but hey, it seemed he had finally done something right. Lyn was also breathing heavily, her legs spread wide and her hands still clutching weakly at the sheets. The sight was _amazing._ Hector felt suddenly, incredibly turned on.

"Are we… getting started, then?" Lyn panted, keeping her voice fairly even.

Hector crawled over her on all fours, placing his hands over her shoulders. "I'm ready if you are."

Glancing down at his dick, currently hovering eagerly over her pussy, Lyn noticed that _he definitely was ready, oh gods._ Lyn swallowed and forced herself to meet Hector's eye. "Remember our ground rules," she whispered. "I'll tell you where to cum, okay?"

"Okay." Hector seemed impatient.

Lyn's expression grew stern. "And I swear to Elimine, if you make me bleed…!"

"What? Wait, you're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So you're _going_ to bleed."

"I can't believe you still believe that myth! If you aren't a brute about it, you don't have to make me fucking _bleed."_

Hector blinked, reevaluating his life. "…Oh…"

"So be gentle." Lyn looked away, hugging her arms to her stomach. "I mean, I… I'd want you to be gentle anyway."

Hair raised on the back of Hector's neck. _That was so cute._ "I can be gentle," he challenged. "Watch me."

Color rushed into Lyn's cheeks. "Hector…"

Taking hold of his dick and lining it up with her entrance, Hector started to push inside her at last. Immediately as his head disappeared inside her warm folds, Hector put his hands on the mattress to steady himself, leaning far over Lyn.

"Ghaaaa…"

His expression softened with pleasure as the groan unintentionally escaped his lips, and suddenly Lyn felt heat rush to her body. His first show of weakness, of _loving_ this, turned her very, very on.

Likewise, Hector saw how flushed Lyn's face was from his entrance, encouraging him to push in farther and farther. Inches of his cock slowly filled her until, at last, his hips stopped against hers. He was all the way in.

When Hector stopped, Lyn suddenly let out a gasp, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. It was _fucking huge._ She couldn't believe this thing fit all the way, but looking down at where their hips were joined, she had no choice but to accept reality.

"Ahh," Hector groaned. "So fucking tight…"

"So fucking thick," Lyn panted in response.

"I have to move," said Hector urgently—at the same time that Lyn exclaimed "Keep going!"

Not the type to keep a lady waiting, Hector immediately pulled back. Lyn squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the pleasure of his dick dragging along her walls, but the effort proved futile by the time he'd pulled most of the way out. Much faster, he shoved himself in—and scraped it back out—

"Mmmmh—!" Lyn bit her knuckle to keep from crying out. Hector had picked up the pace in the best way; she was warm, wet, and accommodating for him by the time he was recklessly fucking her without regard for _gentleness._ "Gods, He-Hector, it's so good…!"

"Lyndis," Hector breathed. His use of her real name sent chills down her body. He leaned closer to enter her more deeply; by this point, their hips were noisily smacking together, the room occupied with that sound mixed with Hector's grunts and Lyn's moans.

His face being so close to hers, Lyn couldn't help herself from kneading her fingers in his hair and shoving her mouth against his. Hector took to the situation with enthusiasm, immediately matching her vigor and pushing his tongue into her mouth just as she was pushing her tongue into his.

For a start, the moment was perfect. But they had so much more to do. In perfect sync, Hector pulled out of Lyn just as she loosened her grip on him; the words "Roll over" tumbled uselessly from the lord's mouth, falling empty as Lyn was performing the action before he'd even begun to speak.

On all fours, Lyn lifted her ass, waggling it before the dumbfounded lord. Giddiness dripped from his expression as he clasped his hands firmly against her cheeks, admiring their perfect round form. Not wanting to wait too long, however, he aligned himself with her pussy once again.

His dick reentering Lyn, filling her in that same perfect way, made her eyelids flutter weakly. "Gods, I needed this!" she gasped, and Hector agreed with a wordless grunt, overwhelmed by Lyn's encompassing tightness.

Despite his slow insertion, however, Hector couldn't return to the slow pace he'd started their tryst with. Immediately he was thrusting into Lyn with the same drive and passion they'd just abandoned, proving this position to be equally fantastic to the last. Again the slapping of flesh on flesh engulfed the room; Hector was grunting loudly, grasping tightly her perfect ass and shoving it onto his cock in time with his fucking. He soon reached aimlessly for her verdant ponytail splayed messily across her back, taking the hair in his fist and holding her tightly to him.

Lyn's eyes rolled back, losing herself to the maddening pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the ragged gasps escaping her open mouth, but she paid it no heed; in her mind was nothing but _dick._ The amazing cock rubbing her inner walls without end. The enormous thing dragging forth feelings she'd never imagined before. She loved it. She loved _him._

"Fuck," Lyn panted, "Hector, ff-fuck, I love you!"

To her surprise, his mind-numbing dick immediately retreated from her after she spoke the words; a line of her juices separated his tip from her wet pussy. Having no sense of what was happening, she felt arms seizing her, lifting her. Consciousness did not stab into her until she could feel _it_ inside her again, the only thing she wanted, the only thing she would ever want. Hector was lifting her by the legs, pushing her back against the wall; her round breasts squished against his chest, pushing together in time with Hector's desperate thrusts.

Hector's mouth was on hers; for how long that had been the case, Lyn didn't know. His tongue was tracing circles into her own unresponsive mouth, his breath silently gasping her name into her. Her hands were gripping his shoulders dearly, but as she regained a sense of the situation, she instead looped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and messily reciprocating the heated kiss.

And all the while, as their tongues wetly danced, Hector's hips crashed against Lyn's ever more recklessly. The juicy squishing of Hector's cock into Lyn's drenched pussy joined the cacophony of their lovemaking, and in that moment, all was _truly_ perfect.

With a wet _pop,_ Hector's mouth left Lyn's. She intended to chase him, but stopped herself short, seeing the earnest look to Hector's expression. She admired the glistening saliva still separating their two mouths.

Hector was still fucking her, nearly out of breath, when he panted, "I love you too, Lyn!"

Overcome, Lyn attempted to seal their mouths in another fearsome kiss, but to her impatience, Hector did not follow suit.

For good reason, however. "I'm a, about to cum." His eyes met hers intensely; "Where do you w-want it?"

Lyn was far too impatient for such a trifling question. "Inside!" she gasped, and she successfully forced her mouth onto his, sucking on his lips fervently while she continued to grind her hips against him.

Hector's mind was in no condition to argue. "Ghh—Gahh, _cumming—!"_

"Mmnh!" Lyn felt it instantly: Hector's warm seed shooting into her, filling her when she thought she could not be more filled. Every ounce of her resolve faded the instant she felt the first load splatter into her pussy, and Hector had much more than that ready for her. Spurt after spurt of semen, pent up for far too long.

Lyn couldn't have imagined the sensation she was experiencing. The one word echoed meaninglessly through her blank thoughts— _cumming!—_ but it was just a word, it couldn't possibly compare to the symphony of pleasure crashing simultaneously through her body and mind as Hector, Hector's amazing lovemaking, rocked through her core. A satisfying—no, a _fulfilling_ sensation. A feeling of _purpose,_ like she was tailor-made to accept his cum, and he to perfectly fill her aching need.

Oh, it was _magical._

And though they did eventually descend from the cloud, they did so with smiles on their faces, weakly staggering toward the bed and collapsing onto the comforter without thought of climbing underneath the blankets. They had yet to realize that Hector had not even pulled out of Lyn yet; she still lay on top of him, a dumb smile plastered on her face as she still felt him inside her, slowly softening as his seed settled within her womb.

Hector, winded, shook his head while he enveloped Lyn in his arms. "Wh… Why did… you say _inside?"_

Ah, so he was back to the real world. Lyn shifted slightly to rest more comfortably atop him; she could feel his sticky, warm seed resting inside her. Was that a mistake…?

…No, no it wasn't.

"W-Well… I figured 'might as well'," Lyn said breathlessly. "The… the way I see it… one of two things is going to happen."

Wincing, she pulled herself off of Hector; his spent dick dragged against her walls one last time, spreading sensitive tingles through Lyn, before flopping out of her pussy, glistening with Lyn's affection. (She didn't realize just how disappointed she would be to let it go.) Freed, she moved to lie comfortably beside Hector, her arms still looped around his neck.

"One," Lyn began, having mostly regained her breath. "We go to the Dread Isle and we all die, making it pointless if you cum inside me or not."

Hector nodded. "Spooky."

"Or two…" She leaned in closer to place a kiss on his cheek. "…We win; everything goes right. I then intend to pursue you anyway. Whether I am bearing your child or not becomes moot." Her eyes twinkled. "And trust me, I _will_ have you."

A coy smirk appeared on Hector's expression. "Oh yeah? Do you plan on seducing me, then?"

"Maybe that's what this all was," Lyn teased, grinning.

"Hmm…" Hector pretended to mull it over. "…Eh, I'm not sure. I might have to fuck you a few more times before I'm _certain…"_

"Oh, what a tragedy." Lyn chuckled. "You realize I can never let your dick go now. I _have_ to have it. You've made an addict of me."

Hector scratched his chin. "Hmm, and your pussy _is_ the sweetest thing I've ever tasted…"

"Oh, stop," she laughed, hitting him on the chest playfully.

"Well, it's definitely the best way to get off, at least of every way _I've_ tried," he said with a shrug. "If I ever need to blow a load real quick, I'll let you know."

"I'll take it all."

Hector blinked; Lyn's expression had suddenly become deadly serious.

"I want all of it," Lyn continued. "Give me your cum. I want to be filled with it; I want to be covered in it."

She mounted Hector again, and Hector's hands drifted to her hips automatically. He found himself hardening again from the earnest look in her eyes.

"Maybe I _have_ made an addict of you," Hector mused.

Lyn's breathing had become erratic again, trembling in expectation under his touch. "I need you inside me right now, Hector." Her hand blindly reached for his dick, found it, and aligned it with her pussy. "Give me whatever you have left."

"As much as you want, Lyn."

Smiling weakly, Lyn sunk onto Hector's dick, marveling at how deep it went. They went at it again.

As she embraced him, riding him with whatever strength remained, she found that she was very satisfied with this. She'd come here intending to fuck him and leave as soon as they finished, but now, in his arms and with his cock buried deep inside her, she found she was rather comfortable.


End file.
